SEE THE SUN
by agoner156
Summary: Gale dan Madge, dua orang dengan latar belakang dan sifat yang berbeda telah sama-sama kehilangan sahabat dan kerabat terbaik di Hunger Games ke-74. Disaat semuanya mulai membiasakan rasa kehilangan itu dan mulai menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan normal, hanya Gale, satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal dibelakang, tenggelam dalam dukanya.
1. Prologue

_**Suzanne Collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

—_**One and Only, Adele.**_

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman peserta serta dan sekaligus sahabat terdekatku, Katniss Everdeen dan rekannya Peeta Mellark. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, terasa seperti baru kemarin ia ke rumahku membawakan stroberi dan sekarang, aku melihat jasadnya terkubur didalam peti.

Semua orang di Distrik 12 terlihat begitu sedih dengan kepergian mereka berdua. Kami semua telah kehilangan seorang teman, anak perempuan dan laki-laki serta pahlawan. Dengan memberikan penghormatan terakhir atas keberanian dan pengorbanan mereka, kami melepas kepergian mereka untuk selamanya.

Tapi ada seseorang yang terlihat begitu kehilangan lebih dari keluarga Katniss sendiri.

Gale. Gale Hawthorne.

Aku masih mengingat raut wajahnya saat itu, ekspresi yang tidak ias diartikan dalam kata-kata. Sama seperti perasaanku saat melihatnya detik itu.

Walau pemakaman sudah usai tujuh hari yang lalu, beberapa orang di Seam masih terlihat berduka atas kematiannya, tapi perlahan mereka tetap akan terus melanjutkan hidup. Begitu juga Prim—adik Katniss—yang perlahan sudah ias menerima kepergian kakaknya, kembali melanjutkan perjuangan hidupnya bersama Mrs. Everdeen yang juga perlahan sembuh.

Aku melihatnya setiap hari membagi sedikit buruanya ke Prim setiap pulang sekolah, itu menjadi tugasnya setelah Katniss tidak ada. Prim selalu mencoba menghiburnya, tapi itu tidak membantu apapun. Kehilangan yang ia rasakan terlalu dalam, ia sudah tenggelam didalamnya.

Saat itu juga aku ingin memeluknya, mengambil seluruh perasaan menyakitkan yang ada di dalam dadanya dan berkata kepadanya kalau ia tidak sendiri. Akan selalu ada aku disampingnya, yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat di kedua mata abu-abunya.

Selalu.

_To Be Continue…_

_**Author's note: well, ini remake STAY, ganti judul karena engga cocok. sedikit ada perubahan disini dan sana. enjoy! :)x**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Suzanne Collins owns this._  
**

**SEE THE SUN**

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

—_**Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova.**_

KRINGGGG!

Suara bel pergantian kelas berbunyi sangat keras, dengan cepat mengingatkan kami tentang tugas-tugas rumah yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan sebelum kami meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana disekolah terlihat tidak berubah, semua orang kembali seperti biasa, melakukan hal-hal yang mereka biasa lakukan sebelum dan sesudah Hunger Games, kematian Katniss dan Peeta seakan hanya berita biasa yang akan muncul setiap tahunnya. Di Distrik ini, distrik yang hanya memiliki seorang pemenang yang masih hidup, sudah terbiasa menerima kekalahan berupa kematian. Hal ini—menerima takdir bahwa aka ada dua orang dari kerabat mereka atau diri mereka sendiri yang akan menyerahkan nyawanya untuk Capitol setiap tahunnya, seperti kutukan yang sangat memilukan.

Dan hal yang lebih menyedihkan dari semua itu adalah, tak seorangpun dari kami yang tertindas bisa merubah itu semua.

Aku mengerti mengapa Gale begitu tidak menyukaiku, tapi ini bukan semuanya kesalahanku. Bukan pilihanku untuk menjadi anak walikota, dan dengan ayahku menjadi walikota tidak berarti kalau ia 'budak' Capitol. Maksudku, kami semua yang berada di Panem secara harafiah adalah 'budak' dari 'peraturan' Presiden Snow. Tapi kami sebisa mungkin menolong semuanya, aku dan ayahku mencoba melonggarkan seluruh keamanan dan peraturan di sini ini agar ia, katniss dan semua orang di Distrik ini dapat terus bertahan hidup.

Melihatnya memandangku dengan cara seperti itu sangat membuatku sakit, tapi memandangnya saat seperti di pemakaman waktu itu entah bagaimana lebih terasa memilukan.

"Maaf, maaf" kata seorang anak laki-laki dengan cepat, ia terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah pucat saat mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak, "anda baik-baik saja… ?"

"Madge," ralatku, "ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Ia kembali meminta maaf, lalu dengan cepat langsung berlajan meninggalkanku. Tanpa kusadari hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah—koridor sekolah ini sedang tergesa-gesa berlari kearah yang sama seperti anak laki-laki tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada seorang anak perempuan yang berlari melewatiku.

"Ada seseorang yang berkelahi." Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut gadis itu sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Tanpa piker panjang kakiku berlari kearah yang sama seperti mereka.

Ruangan kantin yang tidak terlalu besar ini penuh sesak dengan siswa siswi yang sedang melihat 'pertunjukan' dadakan tersebut, tak seorangpun berani menyela pertunjukan tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu! Kenapa kau tidak gantikan saja adikmu dan selamatkan semuanya, pecundang?!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang berkelahi, tetapi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hunger Games.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tubuh terjatuh dengan sangat keras, "lalu _kau_?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" balas seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar, suara Rye—kakak Peeta. "Kau pandai menghajar orang! Kenapa tidak kau saa yang menyelamatkan _semua_-nya, _Hawthrone_!?"

Napasku tercekat.

Refleks aku langsung menerobos seluruh tubuh yang menutupi perkelahian Gale dan Rye didepanku.

Ini sangat—jauh lebih mengerikan. Wajah Rye babak belur dan darah berlumuran di seluruh tubuhnya, berbanding dengan Gale yang sedang menindihnya. "Diam kau, pecundang! Kau tidak mengerti _kami_! Kau lebih memalukan dari orang Seam!" bentak Gale keras sambil menekan Rye lebih keras di lantai, "kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak _pekerjaan_ untuk keluargaku, aku akan menyelamatkannya!"

Tidak seorangpun yang bersuara dikerumunan yang sesak ini. Kalimat terakhir Gale terdengar begitu jelas dan menggelegar, aku dapat melihat dadanya naik turun karena amarah. Ia benar-benar lepas kendali.

Gale kembali mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sudah terkepal begitu keras, "Hentikan!" teriakku sambil berlari kearahnya, "hentikan, Gale!"

Entahlah, ini terjadi begitu cepat atau lambat, tapi tanganku memeluk lengan kekar milik Gale tepat sebelum mengenai wajah Rye, dan aku bisa merasakan seluruh napas siswa yang berada disekeliling kami tercekat. Tentu saja ini gila. Semuanya gila, tak satupun dari mereka yang menghentikan Gale yang perlahan benar-benar membunuh Rye.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" teriakku, aku mendorong tubuh besar Gale dan menolong Rye yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Apa yang kalian semua lihat! Tidakkah seseorang bisa menolongku!?"

Gale membentakku, "Minggir, Undersee!"

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Hawthrone? Membunuhnya? Kau gila!" Balasku, Rye tidak bergerak dan ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku meneriaki mereka lagi untuk segera membantuku atau mencari bantuan. Dan aku sadar inilah Distrik dua belas, sama seperti pemungutan kemarin, tak seorangpun beranjak dari pijakan mereka untuk membantuku.

Tepat saat aku kembali melihat kearah Gale. Aku melihat kedua mata abu-abunya, yang penuh oleh emosi dan genangan kecil air mata. Aku terdiam, begitupula dia.

Setelah beberapa menit tak ada yang bergerak untuk menolongku. Para guru dating dan langsung membantuku menolong Rye. Kerumunan pecah saat meneriaki mereka untuk bubar, aku melihat Gale sekali lagi dari balik bahuku, ia tidak memberontak saat dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan saat itu juga dadaku semakin sesak.

_To Be Continue…._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Suzanne Collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_In the silence you stare at the world_

_Your eyes are screaming to be heard_

_I wanna learn you inside out_

—_**Learn You Inside Out, Lifehouse.**_

Keesokannya setelah menyelesaikan urusan Gale dan Rye kemarin dengan ayah, Darius, Mr. Mellark, Mrs. Hawthrone dan kepala sekolah kami. Mr. Mellark kembali mendatangiku lagi sambil membawa dua bongkah roti, "Terima kasih banyak, Ms. Undersee," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan roti-roti tersebut, kedua mata safirnya menatapku lembut. "Tolong ambil roti ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Aku tertegun, "Apa, maksud saya, Mr. Mellark, saya melakukan itu tanpa meninginkan imbalan apapun, saya sangat menghargai dan berterima kasih untuk itu tetapi dengan sungguh-sungguh saya hanya ingin menolong Rye." Ucapku cepat. Mr. Mellark mengerti dan mengangguk pelan.

Belum sempat aku kembali meminta maaf, seorang anak kecil datang. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah mirip Gale itu terlihat pucat karena teralu lelah berlari kesini. "Mr. Mellark," panggilnya pelan dengan napas tersengal, "aku baru mendengar ceritanya, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan kakakku."

"Kamu pasti Rory," tebak Mr. Mellark, tidak ada nada marah dalam suaranya, ia justru tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Rory barusan. Rory mengangguk, "aku mengenal kakakmu, Rory. Ia orang yang baik, hanya saja memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitif. Aku juga minta maaf atas kelakuan putraku."

Aku memandang mereka berdua, Rory terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Mr. Mellark tetapi dengan cepat sadar dan kembali meminta maaf. Sebaliknya Mr. Mellark justru memberinya dua bongkah roti yang ia bawa, "yang satu untukmu dan yang satu untuk keluarga Everdeen. Dan aku akan menganggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada."

Dengan cepat dan basa-basi Rory langsung mengaguk setuju, ia benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatan kakaknya yang lepas kendali. Tiba-tiba aku justru teringat dengan Gale dan tatapan matanya saat di kantin kemarin.

"Rory, dimana kakakmu?"

"Ms. Undersee," ucapnya pelan, ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku meralatnya, menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku Madge saja. "Gale, ia…tolong berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada penjaga perdamaian."

Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat itu, sudut-sudut bibir Mr. Mellark juga ikut tertarik karenanya. "terima kasih, Ms. Madge. Sebenarnya… Gale ada di hutan." Ucapnya pelan dan bergetar, "ia akan berada di sana semalaman jika sesuatu yang buruk sedang menghantui pikirannya."

"Rory, bisakah kau tunjukan aku jalannya."

* * *

Aku melihatnya duduk dipinggir danau, terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran dan emosi dalam dadanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu didalam hutan ini ada danau, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sini, keluar pagar pembatas yang tidak pernah dialiri listrik tersebut dan menjejakan di hutan liar ini. Aku juga ikut terdiam sejenak memandangi pemandangan danau tersebut, luka-luka kecil karena goresan ranting tidak sepenuhnya mengganggu keindahan pemandangan ini. Lalu aku kembali terfokus padanya.

"Gale," panggilku pelan sambil mendekatinya. Ia terlihat sangat kaget melihatku berada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Undersee?" tanyanya dingin, ia menatapku penuh dengan ketidak sukaan. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini."

"Tidak juga kau, Gale." Balasku refleks. Kali ini pandangan dan seluruh perhatiannya tertuju padaku. Ia perlahan berdiri dan mendekatiku. "Gale—maaf, aku hanya…"

Ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku, semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang. Kedua matanya merah karena seharian menangis, ia benar-benar berantakan. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Undersee?" desisnya dingin. Aku terdiam, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan. "JAWAB!" bentaknya.

"A-a-aku, aku hanya," ucapku tergagap, suaraku bergetar karena takut.

"Apa?"

Aku mencoba bernapas dengan normal, "aku ingin membantumu."

Gale diam, ia mencoba mencerna kalimatku tadi. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan, Undersee! Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari siapapun! Terutama kau!" detik itu juga aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk bernapas, "Pergi, Undersee! Kembalilah kerumahmu, sekarang!"

Kedua pengelihatanku memburam, tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku kembali kerumah dengan perasaan hancur. Aku terus berlari kearah yang ditunjukan Rory pertama kali, tidak sekalipun memandang kebelakang. Kupaksa kedua kakiku berlari hingga hampir seluruh tubuhku terasa kebas, perihnya perasaan yang ada di dalam dadaku mengalahkan rasa sakit dari goresan ranting-ranting itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak lagi ingin mencoba mendekatinya.

_To Be Continue…_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Suzanne Collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_And you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

—_**Yellow, Coldplay**_

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak dan pernah lagi melihatnya. Hari-hari hampir kembali menjadi normal, aku masih tetap membantu Prim dan diam-diam membantu keluarga Hawthrone, beberapa kali bertemu dengan Mr. Mellark dan Rye untuk membeli rotinya serta mengunjungi Haymitch untuk melihat keadaannya yang tidak pernah berubah sebelum atau sesudah Hunger Games.

Suatu hari saat aku mendatangi rumah keluarga Everdeen untuk membeli obat ibu, Prim memberiku sesuatu. "Milikmu," ucapnya pelan, "aku tidak tahu, Ms. Undersee" aku dengan cepat meralat panggilannya, "ya, Madge, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyimpan benda itu, dan kupikir lebih baik kukembalikan ke pemiliknya sebelum kakakku." Sambungnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Prim?"

Ia tersenyum, "Aku melihatmu beberapa kali menggunakan ini pin ini dulu."

Entahlah, aku ragu untuk mengambilnya tapi setelah melihat Prim lagi, kuputuskan untuk mengambilnya, efek dari pin ini terlalu besar begitupula resikonya. "Terima kasih."

Setelah hari mulai gelap, aku mendengar keramaian dari luar rumahku. Beberapa orang pelayan dirumahku terlihat sangat khawatir, "ada apa?" tanyaku pada salah seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam legam khas orang Seam, wajahnya yang penuh dengan _freckles_ itu tertekuk cemas. Bahkan sebelum ia menjawab, perasaan buruk yang mulai menghantuiku sedaritadi semakin nyata.

"Hob dibakar habis oleh penjaga perdamaian," ia terdiam sejenak, "seorang anak Seam tertangkap membawa buruan liar dan dihukum, Haymitch menyelamatkannya. Dan keadaan anak laki-laki itu sangat buruk."

"Apa ia berada di keluarga Everdeen?" ia mengangguk, "tolong ambilkan aku beberapa obat penawar rasa sakit ibu, aku akan melihatnya."

Aku bertemu Prim tepat didepan rumahnya, ia sedang sibuk mengambil salju—yang kutebak pasti untuk anak laki-laki malang itu. "Prim," sapaku pelan, ia terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihatku datang, "aku membawa beberapa obat penawar rasa sakit milik ibu, mungkin ini bisa membantu."

Prim tersenyum, ada keraguan aneh di senyumnya, perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Aku segera membantunya mengumpulkan salju-salju itu, tapi ia menolak karena mangkuknya sudah terisi penuh salju. "Jadi, siapa orangnya?"

"Gale." Jawab Prim pelan. Seluruh tubuhku membeku. "Aku sudah mengobatinya dan memberinya obat penenang, keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik tapi tidak benar-benar baik." Jelasnya, "Kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih, Prim."

Tepat saat aku masuk kedalam rumah Prim, semuanya begitu jelas sekarang, tubuh besarnya tergeletak diatas meja dapur dengan punggung penuh luka cambukan. Prim sudah mengobatinya, sekarang punggungnya tertutup salju untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Prim segera berjalan kearah Gale untuk menambah saljunya, aku segera meletakan obat-obat itu di meja lain dan membantunya.

Jauh, sangat jauh lebih buruk melihat keadaanya dari dekat. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Madge. Dia laki-laki yang kuat." Ucap Prim menjawab semua kekhawatiranku. Aku melihat wajah Gale, bahkan dalam tidurnya ia menahan sakit, lalu aku melihat wajah Prim saat semua salju di mangkuknya sudah habis, ia terlihat begitu lelah. "Apa kau ingin menemaninya sampai ibu kembali, Madge? Aku benar-benar sangat lelah. Jika tidak keberatan."

Aku mengangguk, tanpa kata lalu Prim ijin untuk beristirahat sejenak karena ini memang sudah hampir larut. Aku menarik satu kursi dan duduk didekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian setelah memandangi dan kadang menyeka keringat di wajahnya, aku mendengar erangan kecil, "…niss…katniss…" igau Gale dalam tidurnya. Aku terdiam dan tetap menyeka keringatnya, "ini…sakit..." lanjutnya, "aku…tidak bisa…aku tidak bisa…" tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan air mata, "…kehilanganmu."

Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa aku masih sedang bernapas atau tidak sekarang, perasaan ini sangat menyesakkan.

Mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan kemarin sudah membuatku sakit, tapi melihatnya seperti ini lagi dengan luka-luka yang setengah menganga ini membunuhku.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi akan berkata apa, Gale." Ucapku pelan sambil menyeka air matanya, "aku minta maaf."

Tepat sebelum air mataku jatuh Haymitch dan Mrs. Everdeen datang, tentu saja aku segera menghapus air mataku sebelum ia melihatnya, "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali kerumah, sweetheart." Kata Haymitch, aku mengangguk pelan, aku tahu Haymitch jauh-jauh dari desa pemenang untuk menjemputku. Sebelum aku pulang Mrs. Everdeen berterima kasih padaku untuk menggantikan Prim dan membawa obat-obatan, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sangat merepotkan, sweetheart," desis Haymitch sambil meminum alkoholnya, "jika kau ingin menangis maka menangislah, jika tidak maka jangan."

Aku terisak pelan tanpa suara, lalu sebelah tangannya memelukku lembut. "Terima kasih banyak, Haymitch."

"Tidak masalah."

Detik itu juga aku sangat ingin melihat matahari.

_To Be Continue…_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Suzanne Collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_I crouch like a crow_

_Contrasting the snow_

_For the agony, I'd rather know_

'_Cause blinded, I am blindsided_

—_**Blindsided, Bon Iver**_

Sejak hari itu aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Haymitch atau menyendiri bersama buku-bukuku. Aku mengenal Haymitch cukup baik, semenjak aku kecil setelah ia menang dan ibu sakit, Haymitch mulai memperhatikanku, tidak banyak tapi itu cukup membuatku mengenalnya. Banyak orang tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar mencoba mengalihkan seluruh pikiranku dari Gale, disaat tur pemenang kemarin aku tidak melihat dan mencoba mencari wajahnya diantara ratusan wajah orang-orang distrik dua belas. Itu bekerja, perlahan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya malam menyakitkan lainnya tiba.

Saat itu aku sedang bersama Haymitch membaca bukuku dan ia sedang minum dan menunggu pengumuman tentang Quarter Quell tahun ini. Aku mendengar suara Presiden Snow dikepalaku. "Dalam perayaan ke tujuh puluh lima, sebagai peringatan kepada pemberontak bahkan yang paling kuat diantara mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan dari Capitol, peserta laki-laki dan perempuan akan di pungut dari para pemenang yang sudah ada."

Aku menjatuhkan bukuku. Haymitch melempar minumannya.

Terdengar erangan frustasinya, "Haymitch." Panggilku pelan sambil mendekatinya, ia menyuruhku untuk mundur tapi aku tidak mematuhinya, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis, bersamanya.

Keesokan harinya saat di alun-alun semuanya tetap sama seperti kemarin dan tahun-tahun yang lalu, bedanya hanya hari ini akulah yang paling akan bersedih saat pemungutan peserta laki-laki. Ms. Effie Trinket datang dengan dandanan dengan sentuhan warna emas dan kupu-kupu hampir diseluruh tubuhnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama Hunger Games selama ini, tapi sepertinya saat-saat itu juga mempengaruhi kesedihan yang sangat jelas terlihat di wajah Effie. Pasti ia juga sedih dengan pengumuman peserta laki-laki untuk Quarter Quell saat ini.

Tanpa basa basi, setelah ia membuka semua penyambutan sebelum pemungutan peserta ia menjelaskan tentang perubahan kecil di pemungutan suara untuk peserta perempuan di distrik dua belas. "Dikarenakan distrik dua belas tidak memiliki seorang pemenang perempuanpun, Presiden Snow membuat sedikit perubahan untuk itu. Peserta perempuan akan tetap diambil sama seperti peraturan Hunger Games kemarin."

Aku melihat Prim dikejauhan, wajahnya berubah sangat pucat dan sedih.

Effie mengambil salah satu kertas diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kertas kecil dalam mangkuk kaca besar itu. Kertas-kertas itu berisi nama-nama anak-anak perempuan di distrik dua belas setahun yang lalu, kutebak. Karena pagi ini kami sama sekali tidak antri untuk data pemungutan.

Tangan pucat Effie membuka kertas itu perlahan. Sesaat aku merasakan ketegangan seluruh anak perempuan dan orang-orang tua mereka, tidak satupun dari mereka bernapas dengan normal. "Peserta perempuan dari distrik dua belas untuk Quarter Quell tahun ini adalah," ucap Effie dengan suara bergetar.

"Madge Undersee."

Semua mata tertuju padaku, tak satupun dari mereka yang membayangkan namaku akan terpanggil, begitupula aku. Aku melihat wajah ayah yang berada di dekat Haymitch, kedua wajah mereka—ayah dan Haymitch terlihat pucat. Aku berjalan ke atas panggung dan lalu disambut oleh Effie, ia tersenyum sedih. "Dan ini dia, peserta perempuan dari distrik dua belas untuk Quarter Quell tahun ini. Madge Undersee."

Aku melihat Haymitch lagi, kedua alisnya bertautan, ekspresi wajah tidak bisa terbaca, apakah ia sedang khawatir dan sedih. "Dan untuk laki-laki."

Effie mengambil satu-satunya kertas dalam mangkuk kaca itu, "Haymitch Abernathy."

"Aku sukarelawan sebagai peserta!"

Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan saat Haymitch akan berjalan menuju Effie. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, tiba-tiba aku langsung melihat wajah Rory yang berada paling depan berubah pucat. "Aku bersukarela menjadi peserta."

Pemilik suara itu menunjukan dirinya diantara puluhan anak laki-laki distrik dua belas. Tubuh besar, rambut hitam dan kulit sedikit kecoklatan. "Gale." Bisikku.

"Tidak," potong Haymitch, "ia tidak bisa menjadi peserta. Aku satu-satunya pemenang yang masih hidup, seharusnya ini tidak bisa." Sambung Haymitch sambil berjalan kearah Effie, semuanya berubah menjadi kebingungan. Effie dengan cepat kembali dari lamunannya dan menanyakan semua ini ke Capitol. Sementara Effie masih menanyakan peraturan tersebut, aku melihat Gale yang masih berdiri sendiri ditengah jalan menuju tribun gedung pengadilan. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa.

Seluruh tubuhku mematung saat Effie datang dan meminta maaf ke Haymitch, "Presiden Snow mengijinkan ada sukarewalan yang menggantikan peserta yang sudah terpanggil namanya." Jelas Effie, Gale langsung kembali berjalan kearah tribun. Aku mendengar suara teriakan Rory dan adik-adik Gale yang lain. Aku mendengar Haymitch yang masih bersikeras untuk tetap menjadi peserta dengan Effie.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Effie saat Gale sudah berada di atas tribun, Haymitch seketika mundur ke tempatnya tadi.

"Gale. Gale Hawthrone." Matanya menatapku, dengan cepat aku langsung membuang wajahku ke arah lain.

Tanpa panjang lebar, tanpa menanyakan alasannya ke Gale, Effie langsung menutup acara pemungutan hari ini. "Inilah para peserta dari distrik dua belas untuk Quarter Quell tahun ini, Gale Hawthrone dan Madge Undersee."

Semuanya terdiam.

Para penjaga perdamaian langsung membawa paksa kami masuk.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Haymitch dan Effie karena tidak mengerti tentang semua ini, "mereka tidak dapat waktu bertemu dengan orang-orang lain?" lanjut Haymitch ke salah satu penjaga perdamaian yang membawaku. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Ucapku ke ayah tanpa suara untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia—kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Inilah kami keluarga walikota yang mereka pikir bisa melakukan semuanya.

Mereka salah besar.

_To Be Continue…_

**_Notes: maaf lama posting lanjutannya, tugas kuliah numpuk hehehe. Oiya, tolong kasih masukan dong tentang cerita ini menurut kalian gimana. dan makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca, review dan nunggu cerita ini :)_**

**_-d_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Suzanne Collins owns this...**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

—_**Skinny Love, Bon Iver**_

Selama perjalanan langsung ke kereta Haymitch tak henti-hentinya menanyakan peraturan dan semua keanehan di Quarter Quell kali ini ke Effie. Keanehan. Kata yang sangat lucu untuk disebutkan disini. Sedangkan aku dan Gale hanya diam dalam keheningan, tak satupun dari kami melihat satu sama lain. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya dan ekspresi apa yang ada disana.

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini, setelah semua kejadian tadi. Tentang Haymitch, namaku dan Gale. Seluruh tenagaku benar-benar terkuras habis oleh semua pikiran dan emosi ini.

Setelah kami benar-benar berada di kereta aku langsung menarik Haymitch untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Tidak sekarang, Undersee." Ia tidak menatapku, "aku sedang berpikir."

Aku menarik napas panjang, "tidak, tolong dengarkan aku, Haymitch."

Akhirnya ia menatapku, tapi sebelum aku membuka mulut ia terlebih dahulu berkata, "apapun yang akan kau katakan bukanlah ide terbaikmu, Madge. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Setelah itu ia pergi.

Kedua mataku menyisir ruangan didalam kereta ini, semuanya tertata dengan sangat bagus, tempat tidur yang sangat besar dan empuk. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini kamar siapa dan siapa yang pernah menempati kamar ini. Apakah Katniss? Atau Peeta?

Menyebut kedua nama itu membuat suasana terasa dingin. Saat akan memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku rompi rajut lengan panjangku aku menemukan sesuatu. Pin Mockingjay.

Aku lelah.

Seluruh pikiranku melebur menjadi satu saat aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

Aku tidak peduli jika anak-anak Seam akan menghinaku jika aku berkata aku lelah saat ini, karena aku tidak memiliki kehidupan seberat mereka, karena aku anak walikota. Aku tidak peduli. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana beratnya menahan seluruh emosi dan pikiran ini sendirian.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin melihat matahari.

Aku ingin Katniss dan Peeta kembali, aku ingin Maysilee kembali, aku ingin bertemu ibu dan ayah, aku ingin mengetahui isi kepala Gale, aku ingin ia tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

"Aku ingin semua ini tidak pernah terjadi." Gumamku pelan.

"Madge"

"Madge"

"Madge!"

Aku terbangun, dan tidak menemukan siapapun dikamar ini, "siapa disana?"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Effie masuk, "Syukurlah aku akhirnya menemukanmu, Madge, kemarilah Haymitch dan Gale sudah menunggumu."

Aku segera bangun dan mengikuti Effie ke gerbong—ruang makan. Dan menemukan kedua laki-laki itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. "Hai." Sapaku pelan lalu langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Haymitch—tepat ditengah-tengah meja makan panjang, dan Gale duduk diujung seberang meja yang lain.

Mereka berhenti dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Aku melihat Haymitch.

"Apa yang kulewatkan, Haymitch?" tanyaku pelan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan botol perak dari sakunya lalu langsung menuangkan cairan yang ada di dalam botol tersebut ke minumannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Haymitch sangat lama, Undersee?"

Aku kembali terdiam. Tetap tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Ya, aku mengelanya lebih lama daripada mengenalmu, Gale."

Ia mendengus. "Bagus."

_To Be Continue…_

**_terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review :)_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Suzanne collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_You wait_

_I wait_

_Casting shadows_

_Interrupted_

—_**The Writer, Ellie Goulding**_

Kami sampai di Capitol, satu hal yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah melakukan apa yang semua Haymitch katakan tadi, walaupun sebenarnya ini sangat tidak berguna karena pada akhirnya aku tidak akan melawan saat para pemenang lain melayangkan senjatanya kearahku. Aku menyambut warga Capitol.

Mereka menyoraki kami dengan antusias. Gale tidak ikut menyambut mereka, ia lebih senang melempar orang-orang berpakaian aneh itu dengan sorotan mata penuh bencinya.

Aku menantapnya sesekali, pikiranku masih mengingat semua yang kami—aku, Gale dan Haymitch bicarakan tadi. Gale tidak memberi alasan yang jelas kenapa ia mengajukan dirinya sebagai sukarelawan, ia hanya berkata kalau ia sedang sangat marah saat itu, dengan tambahan nada penuh benci melihatku.

Aku juga membencinya.

Karena kebodohannya dan diriku.

"Pin Mockingjay?" Tanya laki-laki berkulit hitam dengan _eyeliner_ emas yang kutebak adalah perancang busanaku, "persis yang dipakai Katniss."

"Anda kenal Katniss? Ya, ini miliknya, aku memberikannya saat ia terpilih lalu adiknya mengembalikannya kembali." Jelasku pelan, "ia, teman baikku."

"Cinna. Kau pasti Madge Undersee?" aku mengangguk pelan, "aku merancang baju Katniss tahun lalu, sebuah penghormatan untukku merancangkan baju untuknya." Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang-orang Capitol lainnya. "temanmu adalah gadis pemberani, Madge."

"Ya, dia memang." Tidak sepertiku.

"Kau juga." Ucap Cinna sambil tersenyum lembut, ia menyelipkan beberapa rambutku ke belakang telinga. "kau memiliki hati yang berani, Madge."

Aku tersenyum dengan semua perkataan selamat tinggal manis yang Cinna ucapkan padaku. Lalu ia memberitahu tentang konsep pakaian yang ia rancang dengan Portia—perancang busana Gale untuk bagian _chariot_ nanti.

Tubuhku berbalur abu tebal dengan beberapa kain yang menutupi bagian tubuhku, aku tidak mengerti cara berpikir orang-orang Capitol tapi Effie dan Haymitch menyuruhku untuk mengikuti instruksi Cinna dan Portia. Aku tidak melihat Gale berada dikuda kami, "apa kau mengenalnya juga?" tanyaku pada kuda hitam itu, aku menanyakan tentang Katniss dan Peeta padanya.

Seperti orang yang tidak memiliki harapan.

"Kau berbicara dengan kuda, Madge?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku, ia tersenyum lalu menggigit gula kubusnya, "gula ini seharusnya untuk kuda, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau mau?" lanjutnya, hanya satu pemenang yang mengenakan pakaian-pakaian gila dan masih terlihat tampan. Finnick Odair.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Oh ada apa dengan abu-abu kotor yang menutupi kecantikanmu ini? Apa perancang busanamu kehabisan ide? Sebaiknya aku memberikan mereka gula-gula ini." Ucap Finnick menghiburku sambil membersihkan sedikit abu di wajahku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna karena abu itu sangat banyak. Aku tersenyum menyadari tidak ada yang berubah darinya semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu.

Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya dua kali, saat tur pemenangnya dan Annie. Aku masih berumur tujuh atau enam tahun saat pertama kali Finnick menang dan ke distrik kami, dan tentu saja Haymitch masih memperhatikanku dari jauh kalau-kalau Finnick memberiku makanan aneh yang selalu ia bawa. Ia masih seperti dulu.

"Kau sudah tumbuh, Madge," ia tersenyum dan menatapku, lalu senyumnya menghilang saat kegaduhan menyadarkannya tentang semua situasi saat ini, "maaf tentang pemungutanmu."

"Madge."

Aku terkejut saat melihat Gale datang.

Tidak. Aku terkejut dengan panggilan yang ia baru saja ucapkan tadi. "akan bebicara lagi denganmu nanti, Madge." Ucap Finnick cepat lalu berjalan pergi, "Gale." Sapa Finnick saat melewati Gale.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada."

Ia mendengus, "Bagus."

Lalu kami bersiap di kereta kuda kami, ia memakai pakaian yang sama denganku. Ketika semuanya mulai dan kereta distrik kami berjalan aku bergemetar. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku, aku menjawabnya pelan. "orang-orang itu menyuruku, dan kau, menekan tombol ini saat hampir berada ditengah."

"Kau siap?" tanyanya lagi saat kereta distrikku hampir mencapai ujung lorong, aku mengangguk. Ia menggegam tanganku. "Jangan tersenyum."

Kami bergandengan tangan saat berada diatas kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan. Ia memainkan semuanya dengan baik. Tidak tersenyum, menatap penuh kebencian ke satu arah—Presiden Snow. "sekarang."

Kami terbakar dalam api sintetik buatan Cinna dan Portia. "Phoenix! Phoenix, itu Phoenix!" teriak orang-orang sambil menunjuk kami dan sayap api dibelakang kami.

_Burung api yang terlahir dari abu._

_To Be Continue…_

**Notes: Terima kasih banyak untuk yang membaca dan mereview cerita ini :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Suzanne Collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_That these are the days that bind you,_

_Together,_

_Forever._

_And these little things define you,_

_Together,_

_Forever._

—_**Bad Blood, Bastille**_

Setelah sesi kereta kuda tersebut aku tidak berbicara sepatah katapun kepada siapapun. Aku merasakan suatu hal baru—yang aneh, timbul dalam benak dan pikiranku. Aku tidak mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Haymitch katakan saat makan malam yang berhubungan tentang cara agar kami bisa 'bertahan' di dalam Quell, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat apapun dan merasakan apapun hari itu.

Akhirnya Gale kesal dengan semua perilakuku, "dengan otak pintarmu kau harusnya mengerti untuk menambah setidaknya sedikit otot ke lengan-lengan lembutmu itu, Undersee." Sindir Gale ketus.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Haymitch dan yang lainnya sepertinya setuju dengan kata-kata Gale, mereka mulai menatapku aneh. Sebelum Haymitch menyuruhku untuk makan makananku, aku berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa kata. Tidak sopan memang, tapi kurasa mereka—bukan Gale—mengerti tentang ini.

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauh aku mendengar suara Gale dan Haymitch serta Effie dan yang lain mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang cukup keras.

Aku langsung terlelap diatas ranjang besar itu dengan perasaan aneh yang mulai merayap keseluruh tubuhku. Dan setengah berharap aku bisa melihat matahari dengan suasana baru esoknya.

Tapi aku salah.

Saat aku bangun aku kembali menolak menatap mata mereka, tak satupun dari mereka mencoba mengajakku berbicara karena mereka sudah tahu aku tak akan menjawab apapun yang mereka tanyakan atau katakan. Aneh bukan, bahkan aku tidak sedekat itu dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan 'ini'.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di diri Gale pagi ini, tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu peduli tentang itu.

Ketika di Pusat Pelatihan-pun aku masih tidak bisa merasakan apapun, aku mencoba berpikir jernih dan mencari atau mencoba suatu hal agar tidak terlalu 'seperti ini'. "Hai," sapaku pada seorang wanita tua yang sedang membuat kait pancing, ia Mags, pemenang dari distrik empat, mentor Finnick.

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku Madge, dari distrik dua belas," kenalku, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku cukup mengenalnya karena ia ada saat tur kemenangan Finnick dan Annie. Aku juga ingat ia tidak bisa bicara. "Aku anak walikota, aku melihatmu saat tur kemenangan Finnick dan Annie. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi." Lanjutku lembut, kuharap ia mengingatku.

Ia membelai rambutku pelan.

Entahlah, sentuhan lembutnya sedikit menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini tapi tidak benar-benar menghilangkan seluruhnya. Ia langsung mengajariku cara membuat kait, lalu aku kembali bertemu dengan dua orang yang lebih terkenal dengan panggilan 'Morphiling', mereka menatapku aneh dan sebelah bibirnya tertarik.

Lalu sisa waktu pelatihan tersebut kuhabiskan dengan belajar mengenai api unggun dan hal lainnya tentang hutan bersama pemenang dari distrik tiga. Walaupun awalnya mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tidak peduli keberadaan Gale saat itu.

Sampai tiba saatnya Gale benar-benar meledak didalam lift saat kami akan kembali ke tempat kami, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Undersee!?" bentaknya, aku terdiam.

"Apa ada masalah dengan otak pintarmu itu? Kau tidak lagi bisa berpikir logis, Undersee?" bentaknya lagi kali ini menarikku untuk melihatnya, "katakan padaku!"

Aku tidak mengerti.

Ia aneh, semuanya aneh. "lepaskan aku, Gale."

"Tidak sampai aku mengetahui penyebab keanehanmu ini."

Aku menepis kedua tangannya, "Aku? Kau yang bertingkah aneh Gale, seakan kau begitu mengenalku dan sebagainya." Ia terpaku, tepat saat aku mengatakan itu pintu lift terbuka, dan disambut oleh Haymitch dengan bingung. "lupakan."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Undersee? Bahwa dengan berdiam diri dan tidur lalu keesokan harinya kau akan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang lama?!" teriaknya kembali. Haymitch menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menerjangku.

Aku. Tidak. Tahu.

Aku harap, tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku harap itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu, hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang. Keraguan aneh yang besar. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang datang sekaligus, aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Haymitch mencoba menghentikan Gale tapi ia terus berteriak padaku.

Effie dan Cinna datang, "Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Effie kaget saat melihat Gale yang masih berteriak kearahku, "Oh, Madge, manis, Madge, apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Effie khawatir, segera membawaku kembali ke kamar.

"Oh, Madge, kumohon jangan menangis."

_To Be Continue…_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Suzanne Collins owns this.**_

**SEE THE SUN**

_Now you're on your own_

_Even they can't stand_

_But I said before_

_And you know that_

_I can't take my eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Eyes off you_

_**—Eyes Off You, Bombay Bicycle Club**_

Setelah kejadian itu Effie segera membawaku ke kamar dan lagi-lagi aku memintanya untuk meninggalkanku sendirian, ia tetap menyetujuinya walaupun dengan berat hati. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku menangis malam itu, lalu kemudian aku langsung tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

Keesokannya aku semakin memburuk.

Tubuhku terasa sangat pegal saat aku mencoba untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku melihat sosokku dipantulan cermin. Kantung mata yang sangat tebal dan gelap, mata sembab, dan wajahku memucat. Oh jangan ditanya soal rambutku.

Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu setelah itu.

Aku menyadarinya. Perasaan itu, aku mengerti sekarang.

"Ia benar." Gumamku pelan. Gale benar. Aku tidak berpikir jernih.

Karena aku sadar saat semua mata, saat semua mata para peserta memandangku, saat itu semua kenyataan dan perasaan itu menamparku.

Aku sadar, aku tidak memiliki apapun saat ini, tidak juga harapan. Atau kesempatan. "bahkan satupun tidak." Ia benar, aku memang berharap dengan tertidur mungkin keesokannya aku dapat bangun dari kehidupan lamaku.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya, pikirankulah yang benar, mereka—pikiranku—sudah menyadari sejak awal dan inilah reaksinya. Perasaan inilah yang menggerogoti semua yang ada dalam diriku.

Inilah yang mereka sebut tanpa harapan.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku tidak melihat Gale saat sarapan, saat kutanya Haymitch hanya mengatakan kalau sejak kemarin malam dia tidak ingin keluar dari kamar. Aku tertawa kecil, untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya saat memasuki ruang tunggu untuk penilaian, para peserta lain sibuk berbicara dengan partnernya atau dirinya sendiri. Aku mencoba menatap Gale dengan ragu, "hai," sapaku, "maaf soal—"

"Tidak," potongnya cepat, "jangan dibahas."

Aku kembali diam, "oke."

Kami tidak berbicara setelah itu, hingga namaku dipanggil untuk masuk keruang penilaian. Aku kembali tidak menatap Gale. "Gunakan otakmu, Madge." Hanya itu yang kudengar sebelum pintu dibelakangku tertutup.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua mata juri—orang-orang Capitol yang tidak kukenali, memandangku tajam, menungguku berbuat sesuatu.

Lalu semuanya berjalan sangat cepat, seperti potongan-potonga bagian gambar yang berjalan begitu cepat. Aku sudah berada diatas panggung untuk interview bersama Caesar Flickerman dengan gaun putih rancangan Cinna. Aku tidak melihat Haymitch diantara penonton, tapi tadi ia menemuiku saat sebelum aku menaiki panggung, entah kenapa aku merindukannya saat ini.

Caesar mulai bertanya-tanya tentang hal-hal kecil hingga yang bersifat privasi, "Ibuku sakit," ungkapku, "ia mulai sakit ketika mengetahui saudarinya, Maysilee, meninggal di Quarter Quell yang sama dengan mentorku, Haymitch.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena aku masih sangat kecil saat itu. Saat Haymitch menang keluarganya satu per satu meninggal, dan ia mulai merawatku setelah mengetahui keadaan ibuku semakin parah." Aku mendengar banyak orang-orang Capitol itu mulai bersimpati, "Itulah kenyataanya, sekalipun ayahku seorang walikota, aku dan keluargaku sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun kecuali kami sendiri. Tapi kami berusaha untuk semuanya."

Caesar menggenggam lenganku—bersimpati, "lalu bagaimana dengan partnermu? Apa kau mengenalnya? Bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan posisi Haymitch?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku pelan dengan sedikit senyum antara sedih dan enggan untuk menjawab, "sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu, Caesar, semuanya terlalu cepat, tidak ada penjelasan." Jawabku, "yang kutahu hanya, ia adalah orang terdekat Katniss Everdeen, mungkin ia melakukannya untuk Katniss."

Caesar mengangguk.

Lalu tanpa kusadari aku mencium ketiga jariku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Untuk Katniss Everdeen, yang memberikanku harapan."

Seeder tersenyum saat berdiri disampingnya, ia terlihat senang melihatku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan dan beberapa peserta lainnya. Aku juga melihat Finnick mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, lalu suara Gale dan Caesar kembali menarik perhatianku.

"Jadi, Gale, yang aku dan publik ketahui adalah kau itu sepupu Katniss. Apa kau masih merasa kehilangan" Tanya Caesar datar seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

"Ya." Ucap Gale dingin.

"Karena hal itukah kau berada disini?"

"Tidak."

Caesar, penonton dan aku kaget mendengar jawaban Gale. "Tidak? Lalu apa ada alasan lain?" sebelum sempat menjawab Caesar kembali bertanya lagi, "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pasangan dari distrikmu?"

Gale terdiam, akupun juga. "Kau tahu Caesar, ia adalah gadis yang dilahirkan dengan sedikit tambahan kesempatan daripada aku," seraya Gale mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan dingin aku merasakan dadaku semakin sesak, "ia memiliki otak yang pintar, kuakui itu, tapi kau tahu apa? Ada satu kelebihan yang ia punya, yang ia dapatkan sebagai anak walikota.

Kepandaian berbicara didepan umum dan menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Caesar berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat Gale, "Jadi alasanmu menggantikan posisi Haymitch adalah?"

"Tentu saja kalau bukan karena bayi."

_To Be Continue…_


End file.
